


002

by kiholove



Series: one hundred true moments [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiholove/pseuds/kiholove
Summary: Hoseok should know by now to never underestimate the power of a good old-fashioned tease.





	002

Sometimes, Hoseok wonders if Kihyun is trying to kill him. 

It's a warm, quiet Sunday morning, and Hoseok is minding his own business, lounging in his bunk during a rare bit of free time in their schedule, the door to the bedroom about halfway ajar and the window open to let in fresh air and sunshine. He's in just his boxers and a hoodie, and bare feet, curled up on top of his softest blankets, propped up by a few extra pillows, and he's got a notebook and pen settled in his lap, completely at peace save for the buzzing in his brain and his hyperawareness of that provocative little dongsaeng of his. 

He's writing up lyrics for a new song, one that he's been working on diligently for the past few days, and he's almost got it, the right words hovering at the back of his brain in an amorphous cloud of inspiration. It's just a matter of focusing, of clearing his mind and allowing them to flow forth organically, the words out of reach but calling to him to be discovered, to be lovingly sculpted into beautiful poetry. He's right on the brink of breakthrough, he knows it, if only a certain someone would let him be. 

The dorm is empty but for the two of them, Hoseok and Kihyun. Him and _Kihyunnie_. The others have gone out to enjoy their time off and frolic around the city on this bright, sunny morning. Well, except Changkyun. He's actually there in the dorm too, but it's kind of like he isn't, because he had hours ago locked himself away in the other bedroom, shutting the door, probably catching up on some anime or drama, or playing games on his phone, or maybe just sleeping. They've learned by now that he's the type that needs alone time to recharge, and so it's best to just pretend he's not there when he gets like this. It's what he would want, anyway. 

But Kihyun...Hoseok is all too aware of Kihyun's presence, oh yes he is. And he's starting to think that Kihyun, that wily little tease, might be doing it on purpose. 

Kihyun always tells Hoseok that he spends too much time working, that he should just relax during their time off and do something fun, or do nothing at all. They've had this argument a million times, and Hoseok always insists that 1) writing songs _is_ fun and that doing nothing isn't and 2) Kihyun is a hypocrite, because he'll always, without fail, use their precious free time to catch up on cleaning, all too happy to have the dorm empty and quiet so that he doesn't have to dodge and maneuver around all of the others in a kind of amateur parkour just to tidy up. Hoseok knows Kihyun better than anyone else, and knows how happy he is just to have a clear, empty space to work, and that that kind of stress relief can be relaxing and fun in its own way. Yes, Kihyun is one of those weirdos who actually _enjoys_ cleaning and finds it to be "therapeutic" and "satisfying" (his words). 

And it's exactly what Kihyun's doing right now, going around the dorm and tidying up. And that wouldn't be such an offensive thing (in fact, it would be appreciated) if not for the manner in which he was doing so, a manner so distracting, so obviously a ploy for Hoseok's attention, that Hoseok might be amused and even impressed at the level of Kihyun's shamelessness if it wasn't also causing him such immense frustration...in more ways than one. 

It's another little quirk of Kihyun's, his dislike for clothing. 

Specifically, his dislike for pants. 

It's not an unusual occurrence that, the second they get back to the dorm at night from schedules and close the door, Kihyun will immediately peel off whatever pants he's been wearing for the day and toss them right to the laundry bin, then spend the rest of the evening like that, even if he continues to wear whatever he has on top. Kihyun just really appreciates having some freedom _down there_ whenever he can, and it's understandable, and Hoseok has mostly gotten used to it after years of living together, but it can be very hard for Hoseok sometimes when Kihyun does this without any warning, or at times when he's trying to focus on something else. 

Because Kihyun, sans pants, is the most distracting thing imaginable for Hoseok. 

Kihyun's habit of sleeping without pants (and sometimes without anything at all) is one thing; at least then it's out of Hoseok's sight (though he'd be lying if he said he doesn't often think about partially-naked or fully-naked Kihyun when he's alone in bed at night). But it's times like this, when Kihyun will go about normal activities in the dorm, clad only in a t-shirt and an impossibly tiny pair of briefs (for maximum freedom and mobility) that Hoseok's patience (and resistance) is truly tested. 

Right now, Kihyun's doing something out in the hallway closet, but Hoseok knows that Kihyun knows that Hoseok can see him perfectly from this angle, right through the half-open doorway. He can tell by the way that Kihyun keeps exaggerating his movements, determinedly facing his perky little ass directly towards Hoseok's line of sight, reaching around the shelves for longer than necessary and shaking his butt for no reason whatsoever as he moves things around and pretends to be doing something other than mercilessly tormenting Hoseok while he's trying to work. And he's humming, softly, low in his throat, so low that Hoseok feels the vibrations in the air more than he hears Kihyun's voice. 

Kihyun's wearing one of his own t-shirts for once (he usually likes to wear Hoseok's) and so it actually fits him properly, the hemline resting perfectly at his hips and leaving the entirety of his ass and legs on open display, everything from the round expanse of his underwear-clad ass cheeks, to the backs of his full, creamy thighs, down his beautiful legs to his dainty ankles and his simply adorable bare feet and toes. 

He's so gorgeous, like a moving work of art. And those briefs on him are, simply put, _sinful_. They're slightly too small, and tight, and they don't quite cover Kihyun's ass properly. Instead, the leg holes stretch over the full, round globes of flesh, and the stretched fabric rides up and in, folding obscenely into the split between Kihyun's ass cheeks. 

Hoseok can feel his face growing red, and blood rushing to his lower body alarmingly fast at the sight. And despite himself, he's actually drooling, his mouth having fallen open in shock. 

At that moment, Kihyun bends over to reach something inside one of the lower shelves, bends down _low_ , ass high in the air, and the underwear stretches further over his ass cheeks, straining like it's about to snap, the crotch of the underwear almost completely disappearing in the split. Kihyun's ass cheeks are full and round and just begging to be squeezed, or maybe bitten, and the backs of his thighs are thick and pale and Hoseok has had enough. 

Kihyun was right after all. Of course he was. Work can wait. It's time for something _truly_ fun. 

Hoseok throws his notebook and pen unceremoniously onto the night table by his bed and crawls out of the bunk quietly, as if he wants to sneak up on Kihyun without disturbing his cleaning. But he knows full well that Kihyun has noticed him, has noticed that his teasing has succeeded, because the air has shifted palpably between them, now thick with the heat of anticipation and impending sex. Even so, Kihyun keeps doing whatever he's doing, and he doesn't turn around or say anything, just somehow bends over even further, reaching deep into the shelf and wiggling his butt towards Hoseok in what can only be described as a loud, blatant invitation. 

Hoseok pads out to the hallway slowly, takes those few steps to where Kihyun is and sucks in a breath as he comes up right behind him, pressing in close so that the growing bulge in his boxers is burrowed between Kihyun's ass cheeks, and bringing his hands to rest low on Kihyun's hips. 

Kihyun makes a small, soft noise that sends heat racing through Hoseok's veins, and he starts to straighten up, but Hoseok promptly stops him with a large hand to the center of his back, urging him to stay bent over just how he is with an unintelligible murmur that's more of a throaty moan than anything else. Kihyun obliges, and has Hoseok choking on air as he pushes his ass back and slightly up into Hoseok's crotch, still halfway inside the closet, and Hoseok's hands grip onto Kihyun's hips tightly enough to bruise. 

It's all progressed so quickly, so effortlessly, Hoseok getting out of bed and making a beeline for Kihyun, drawn in like a magnet, and his mind still hasn't caught up to what's happening. He's really not thinking clearly, and his body is moving entirely on its own, and before he can even process where he is and what he's doing, he's pushing closer to Kihyun and rolling his hips up and forward into Kihyun's ass, his clothed erection rubbing in between Kihyun's ass cheeks, covered only by the thin fabric of those naughty, naughty briefs. 

Kihyun, surprisingly, doesn't seem to have expected Hoseok to give in so quickly, and he whines, mewls like a kitten as Hoseok squeezes his hips and rocks forward into his ass, starting off slow and finding a steady rhythm, and Hoseok's not sure what he's trying to accomplish here, but he's panting and the sensation of rubbing against Kihyun's ass, even through their clothes, is so wonderful that it's got his erection throbbing almost painfully inside his boxers. 

It's incredible, all of the heat in Hoseok's body travelling downward, amplifying and condensing as he rubs himself against Kihyun's ass. And Kihyun is being so good, enjoying it so much, starting to get vocal and continuing to push his ass backwards as much as he can, whining and whimpering and starting to tremble in Hoseok's hands. Hoseok still can't quite believe the effect that Kihyun has on him, the effect that they have on each other, how they both have each other tossing all thought and reason out the window, until there's only hot desire and a desperation to feel each other's sweet heat. And Hoseok is about two seconds away from coming in his shorts. 

His breathing is constricted in his chest, his throat clogged with moans and his cock hot and sensitive, and he's reaching for the waistband of Kihyun's underwear, is about to yank them down, then his own, and proceed to dry-fuck Kihyun right there in the hallway, right into the hallway closet. 

But suddenly, there's the telltale sound of a latch unlocking, and then the door to the second bedroom is swinging open. 

Hoseok bites down into his lower lip and freezes in place, and Kihyun's legs wobble. It's Changkyun opening the door and Hoseok separates from Kihyun just a moment too late, Changkyun catching them in an extremely compromising position, with Hoseok still sporting an impressive boner and Kihyun still bent over and both of them breathing heavily with flushed faces that scream sex. 

There's a beat of silence, and then Changkyun rolls his eyes. 

"Jesus Christ," he mutters, exasperated. 

Without another word, he turns around and goes right back into the bedroom, shutting the door loudly. 

Kihyun snickers and slowly straightens up, turning around to face Hoseok with a sense of false swagger, as if he wasn't just seconds away from coming in his own underwear. His face is deep pink and hot, and his eyes are glazed over, and the tiny briefs are straining against his erection. He wobbles on his feet for a moment, gripping onto Hoseok's biceps for support. Then, as his head clears, he looks up at Hoseok and smiles flirtatiously, something bright stirring in his eyes. 

He reaches for Hoseok's face with both hands and cups his cheeks, kisses him quick on the lips, and Hoseok's eyes slip shut in reflex. 

"Maybe later, _hyung_ ," Kihyun murmurs against Hoseok's lips as they part and Hoseok's eyes flutter back open, his face burning. Before he can say anything in response, Kihyun reaches down and cups Hoseok's erection, _squeezes_ it, causing Hoseok to yelp in a very undignified fashion as hot pleasure shoots through his body. Kihyun laughs, then turns away from Hoseok and saunters off to go back to cleaning, swinging his hips and his devilish little ass, the skin near the split red from the friction of their dry-humping and red marks littered all over his hips from Hoseok's fingers. 

Hoseok watches him go in a lovestruck stupor, stands there dazed in the hallway as his heartrate and breathing slow to normal, completely out-of-it, hopeless to get any more work done today, or any more _anything_ done today. 

_Yes_ , Hoseok thinks, _one day Kihyunnie really is gonna kill me_.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on twitter @justiceforkiho


End file.
